Dragón Emperador del Engaño
by Tacbon20
Summary: Tras un trágico accidente de avión en el que mueren sus padres. Issei acaba en Asgard salvado por el dios nórdico Loki, el cuál querrá involucrarlo en sus planes para desatar el Ragnarok. ¿Conseguirá Loki poder utilizar el poder del Sekiryuutei para su beneficio o ocurrirá algo inesperado? IsseixHarem. (La idea original del fic es de Benito Camelas)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos chicos! Como podéis apreciar acabó de publicar otro nuevo fic, esta vez de Highschool Dxd, debo decir que la idea original de este fic pertenece al compañero Benito Camelas, recomiendo que os paseis a ojear sus fics. Hubo varios cambios desde la idea original, pero ambos creemos que han sido para mejor

Adelanto que será un IsseixHarem, con un Issei asgardiano y donde la "hembra alfa" del harem será Rossweisse

Con esto dicho me callo para que podáis disfrutar del prólogo/primer capítulo de esta historia

Por supuesto Highschool Dxd no es de mi propiedad...desgraciadamente

EMPECEMOS!

Capítulo 1-Prólogo

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en uno de los aeropuertos mas importantes de Londres, Heathrow, debido a que ahí se encontraba el protagonista de nuestra historia Issei Hyodo de 7 años acompañado por su amiga Irina Shidou paseando y parandose en todos los escaparates de las tiendas del aeropuerto, por supuesto con ellos estaban los padres de Issei, Hiroshi y Mikoto Hyodo y los padres de Irina, Touji Shidou y Yukari Shidou, el porqué de que ambas familias estuviesen en dicho aeropuerto es fácil de explicar

El caso era que Irina le contó un día a Issei que sus padres y ella tenían que mudarse Inglaterra por asuntos laborales, pero Issei también le dijo que su padre habia recibido una llamada de una empresa muy importante con sede en una ciudad llamada Oslo, capital de Noruega. Por lo que Irina propuso que debían intentar convencer a sus padres de que fueran todos juntos en el avión, haciendo los trayectos Kuoh-Tokyo, Tokyo-Londres, donde los Shidou se quedarian y desde ahi los Hyodo cogerían el vuelo Londres-Oslo

En un primer momento los padres estaban indecisos, pero la insistencia de Issei e Irina consiguió convencer a los adultos y así ambos niños pudieron pasar más tiempo juntos y compartir así su primera experiencia volando un avión

-Sugoi! Iri-chan mira! Un avión despegando ahora mismo!-exclamaba Issei viendo desde el ventanal del aeropuerto el despegue de uno de los muchos vuelos

-Aún no me creo que sean tan grandes!-exclamaba ahora Irina sorprendida

Los padres de ambos no podian evitar soltar unas pequeñas risas por las caras de fascinación que llevaban ambos

-Venga rápido Ise-kun! Veamos el resto de tiendas antes de tu vuelo!-decia Irina comenzando a correr con una pequeña bolsa de chuches en la mano que compró con su dinero y con la ayuda de su madre para el idioma

-Hai hai-respondía Issei siguiendo a su amiga

Ahora los adultos soltaban un suspiro ante la energía que todavía tenían los dos pequeños, parecían recién levantados a pesar de haber realizado dos viajes en avión

Mientras tanto, Irina e Issei ya iban varios pasos adelantados de sus padres y seguían mirando cada escaparate de las tiendas de souvenir hasta que Irina se paró en uno de ellos, al ver algo que llamó su atención

Lo que llamó la atención de la pequeña ojivioleta era una pulsera metálica, en un primer momento no llamaría la atención de nadie, pero en este Irina se fijó que había un pequeño colgante que mostraba una I junto a otra I y ambas unidas por un corazón, por el precio de cinco libras esterlinas

Para la pequeña Irina esa pulsera era la muestra perfecta de su amor por Issei, si, el Hyodo conquistó el corazón de Irina y el ni lo sabía

Por supuesto a la niña le encantaría tener esa pulsera, pero ya había gastado su dinero en la bolsa de chuches

A Issei por supuesto no le iba a pedir que le comprara esta pulsera con el dinero de su paga y tampoco quería ser una caradura

Y si le pedía dinero a su madre o padre de que quería esa pulsera se arriegaba a quedar expuesta y que se enteraran de que estaba enamorada de Issei

Mientras la pequeña castaña seguía pensando en alguna manera de poder conseguir esa pulsera, no se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba detrás de ella mirando el escaparate. Issei se dispuso a seguir la mirada de Irina y vio que esta miraba fijamente a una pulsera

-¿Te gusta esa pulsera Iri-chan?-preguntaba Issei cogiendo por sorpresa y haciendo que esta se sobresalte

-No hagas eso de nuevo Ise-kun-recriminaba la niña

-Lo siento jejeje, ¿Pero te gusta esa pulsera? Te he visto mirandola por un tiempo

Irina se sonrojo levemente al ser pillada por Issei mirando dicha pulsera

-Etto...si-decia un poco tímida la ojivioleta mientras jugaba con sus dedos

En ese momento Issei giró su cabeza para ver cuál era el precio, cinco libras, miró el dinero que tenía en sus bolsillos y tenía otras cinco libras

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara

-Ten Iri-chan-decía Issei ofreciendo las cinco libras que él tenía

-¿Eh?-fue lo que único que pudo decir la castaña al ver la acción del niño-pero ese es tu dinero, no deberías gastarlo en algo para mí

-Da igual, creo que esa pulsera te quedaría muy bien, además si con ella eres feliz yo también-decía Issei de forma honesta e inocente, pero sin saber que con esas palabras solo hacía que Irina se enamorase más de él

-Gracias Ise-kun-agradecía Irina con una sonrisa amorosa, la cuál el niño ignoró al ser bastante denso-pero aún así no sabemos inglés...-decia un poco triste Irina

-Chicos ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Yukari, la madre de Irina

Irina se alarmó un poco al ver a su madre y cuando le iba a decir que no pasaba nada, alguien ya se había adelantado

-A Iri-chan le gusta esa pulsera-decia Issei señalando dicho objeto en el escaparate

-Oh, ya veo-respondía la madre y se dispuso a ver como era la pulsera, pudo ver que era una pulsera metálica y en un pequeño colgante dos I unidas por un corazón

Ese pequeño detalle fue en el que más se fijó Yukari, por lo que dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Muy bien, no os preocupéis, yo iré a comprarla ¿Me puedes dar el dinero querida?-preguntaba la madre a Irina, la cuál le daba el dinero con un sonrojo en la cara por lo que acababa de hacer Issei

Yukari no tardó ni dos minutos en salir de la tienda con dicha pulsera y se la entregó a Irina todavía con la sonrisa

Justo en ese momento, llegaron los padres de Issei para avisar a su hijo de que ya debían de ir hacia el avión

Ahora mismo ambas familias estaban despidiéndose y apurando los últimos momentos para estar juntos

-Ise-kun muchas gracias por venir hasta aquí por nosotros...y también por la pulsera-decia con una voz tímida Irina mientras manoseaba con su mano derecha la pulsera situada en la muñeca izquierda

-No es nada Iri-chan, además ha sido muy divertido-respondía Issei

-Si...ne Ise-kun...¿M-me vas a echar de menos?-preguntaba Irina mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos y miraba al suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-Por supuesto! Eres mi mejor amiga después de todo!-exclamaba Issei, pero lo que no sabía era que Irina en un futuro querría ser más que su amiga-aunque espero poder hacer algunos amigos allí en Noruega-decia mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Si...pero ten cuidado con la chicas de Noruega-decia Irina para confusión del Hyodo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-preguntaba inocentemente Issei

-...etto...porque...e-ellas te dan...salmón en mal estado!, si eso-respondía Irina a la pregunta del chico esperando que este no sospechase nada

-Eh! ¿¡En serio?! Que mala gente!-exclamaba Issei

Parece que el chico no sospechaba ni lo más mínimo

-Uhm uhm-respondia Irina moviendo su cabeza como si estuviera afirmando las palabras del niño

-Issei! Date prisa cariño!-gritaba Mikoto, la madre del chico

-Bueno Iri-chan...creo que ya tengo que irme, pero intentaré poder llamarte todos los días-decia ahora con un semblante triste Issei

-Si...y-ya veo...ten un buen viaje-decía de la misma manera Irina, aunque en su cabeza estaba teniendo un debate interno en sí debería de hacer lo que tenía pensado

Pero con una última motivación de que quizá no viera en persona a Issei durante mucho tiempo decidió hacerlo

Así fue como Irina quedó en frente de Issei dándole a este un corto beso en la mejilla, casi rozando los labios del chico

Al terminar el beso, podíamos ver a ambos niños con sonrojos, el de Irina más tímido, mientras que Issei estabas más sonrojado y sorprendido por la acción de su amiga

Cuando este iba a preguntarle el porqué hizo eso, la madre de Issei le dio un último aviso, por lo que se vio forzado a marcharse, no sin antes despedirse de los padres de Irina

Cuando ya por fin tanto Issei como sus padres estaban lejos de los Shidou, la madre de Irina se acercó a esta

-Asi que con que tenga cuidado con las chicas de Noruega eh-decia con un poco de burla Yukari a su hija

-S-si...nunca se sabe...-intentaba dar una excusa la pequeña ojivioleta

-Yaaaa...y ese beso de despedida...¿No estuvo muy cerca de sus labios?-seguía insistiendo su madre consiguiendo a cada segundo que su hija se sonroje más

-C-c-coincidió-era la simple respuesta de Irina a la pregunta de su madre

-Asi que coincidencia, ¿Como con la pulsera que casualmente tiene dos I unidas por un corazón?-preguntaba la madre

Irina quería mucho a su madre, pero odiaba ser un libro abierto ante sus ojos

-Dime Irina...¿Te gusta Issei-kun? ¿Estas enamorada de él?-preguntaba definitivamente su madre

Irina se quedó como una estatua por unos segundos, ante la pregunta de su madre, pero sabía que hasta que le contestara no dejaría de insistir por lo que decidió rendirse y ser honesta con sus sentimientos

-S-si...me gusta I-ise-kun-respondía Irina a la vez que esperaba la reacción de su madre

3...2...1...

-Touji! Parece que el corazón de nuestra pequeña ya tiene dueño!-decia alegre la madre, mientras que Irina ahora caía en cuenta de que su padre también estaba ahí con ellas, solo que un poco más atrás por lo que no escuchó la pequeña conversación

-¡¿Que has dicho Yukari?!-exclamaba alterado el padre de Irina-dime ahora mismo quien es el valiente que se atreve a alejar a mi pequeño ángel de mi lado!-gritaba el padre activando el modo sobreprotector

-No te preocupes, al parecer es Issei-kun-decía la madre de forma tranquila y con una sonrisa

-Oh...hubieras empezado por ahí Yukari, por un momento me asustaste-constestaba el padre más aliviado y desactivando su modo sobreprotector-no me importaría para nada que Issei-kun fuera mi futuro yerno, eso si, antes me gustaría tener unas cuantas charlas con él-explicaba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados

Mientras Touji y Yukari seguían hablando estos eran ajeno a Irina, la cuál su cara lucía como un semáforo, incluso podría iluminar la noche más oscura

-URUSAI!-gritaba la niña a sus padres muerta de la vergüenza mientras estos se reían por la reacción de su hija

Una hora más tarde vemos como la familia Hyodo ya está acomodada en sus respectivos asientos en el avión

Aunque ahora mismo en estos momentos iban bastante intranquilos ya que de repente se formó una gran tormenta, provocando así turbulencias y que incluso tuvieran que desviar su ruta vuelo para entrar por el norte a Oslo

-Oka-san ¿Cuando va a parar de moverse el avión?-preguntaba Issei con un poco de miedo

-No te preocupes Issei, en nada ya estaremos en tierra firme-decía el padre en un intento de tranquilizar a su hijo

En ese momento, desde la cabina del piloto avisaron de que pasarían a través de más turbulencias y de que todos tomasen la precauciones adecuadas

Fue en ese momento que un gran rayo golpeó justo en el ala del avión, consiguiendo así romper el ala y desestabilizar el avión

Desde cabina, los pilotos intentaban todo lo posible para estabilizar el avión. Mientras que en la zona de pasajeros las azafatas hacían todo lo posible por calmar a la gente

Lo mismo estaba haciendo la madre de Issei con el pequeño, abrazandolo como podía

Pero en esto otro rayo golpeó la única ala entera que le quedaba al avión, y fue ahí en ese momento donde el avión comenzó a descender sin control

Los pilotos, al ver que no podían hacer más que un aterrizaje forzoso, avisaron del inminente impacto

Unos minutos más tarde los gritos de desesperación pasaron a ser de dolor, mientras el avión rodaba por el suelo mojado del valle en el que cayeron. Provocando que el avión comenzara a romperse y fragmentarse

Una vez todo cesó, se podían ver enormes columnas de humo saliendo del lugar, al igual que asientos, maletas y cuerpos inertes por todo el alrededor del valle

Aunque una pequeña parte de ese avión estaba hundiéndose poco a poco en el lago Mjøsa, el lago más grande de todo Noruega como también de los más profundos de Europa, justo en esa pequeña parte del avión iba la familia Hyodo solo que tanto la madre como el padre ya no respiraban e Issei se encontraba inconsciente

Pero lo que nadie sabía es que aquel día el fondo de este lago era un portal hacia Muspellheim, uno de los nueve mundos de Asgard, lugar donde residían dioses de la mitología nórdica como Odin, Frigg, Thor y muchos más

Mientras esto ocurría, un hombre se encontraba paseo entre Muspellheim y Niflheim, este hombre era también conocido por todos como Loki, dios del engaño e hijo y hermano de Odin y Thor.

Vestía una larga túnica blanca que le cubría de pies a casi hasta el cuello, poseía ojos de color dorado y cabello de un color azul con toques plateados, también llevaba una pendientes dorados en sus orejas

Ahora mismo Loki estaba tramando y maquinando diferentes planes en su cabeza para poder desatar el Ragnarok y así convertirse en el dios supremo de todo, demostrando así ser superior a Odin y Thor

En el momento en el que estaba por volver a Asgard, escuchó varios sonidos extraños provenientes de un lago que había situado entre Muspellheim y Niflheim, curioso por saber que sería se quedó a esperar a ver que sucedía, pero nunca bajando la guardia por si era algún monstruo con intención de atacarlo

Aunque nunca esperó que lo que surgiera de ahí fueran los restos de un avión

-Restos de un avión de los mortales...-decía Loki mientras con sus poderes hacia flotar el fragmento de avión hasta tierra firme

Una vez en tierra firme, Loki comenzó a investigar y mirar si había algo ue le fuera útil, pero solo veía cadáveres, ni siquiera había por casualidad portadores de Sacred Gear. Cuando ya estaba por abandonar y quemar todo fue que lo sintió

Con sus sentidos mejorados, sintió un mínimo pulso de vida dentro de ese fragmento de avión, por lo que se dirigió de nuevo a él, hasta que lo vio

El dueño de ese pequeño latido era un niño de pelo castaño que se encontraba inconsciente y mojado, la perfecta víctima de una hipotermia. Loki debía reconocer la fuerza de voluntad del chico, miró a los lados del chico y pudo ver las figuras inertes de una mujer y de un hombre

El dios nórdico dedujo que ellos debían de ser los padres del pequeño, pero desgraciadamente no consiguieron sobrevivir al impacto. Con cuidado, el dios sacó de ahí el cuerpo del pequeño junto al de sus padres

Después comprobó con sus poderes las causas de muerte del resto de personas, la mayoría habían muerto ahogadas, por lo que sus almas deberían ir con Ran, una diosa marina

Al parecer los únicos que no habían muerto por ahogamiento fueron los padres del chico inconsciente, el dios dedujo que lo último que hicieron con vida los padres fue proteger a su hijo con sus cuerpos, si las múltiples heridas y fracturas eran algún indicio

Esta escena le recordó a cuando ella seguía viva...Angrboda...la única mujer a la que amo y con la que tuvo una hija de nombre Hela, sin contar por supuesto con Fenrir y Midgardsormr

Dejó atrás esos recuerdos y se dispuso a trasladar a la familia a tierra firme

Una vez en tierra firme, decidió utilizar su magia para secar al pequeño y que no sufriera de hipotermia y curarle alguna que otra pequeña fractura, se levantará con dolores pero sobrevivirá. Con los padres decidió darles sepultura, era lo menos que se merecían

En el mismo momento en el que Loki comenzó a curar las heridas del pequeño castaño, notó un gran poder justo en su brazo izquierdo, dando indicios de que quizás sea una Sacred Gear. Indagó un poco más y su descubrimiento lo dejó sorprendido

Delante suya estaba el nuevo portador de la Boosted Gear, donde esta sellado el dragón celestial Ddraig, lo que quiere decir que este pequeño es...

El actual Sekiryuutei

Esto cambiaba mucho las cosas en sus planes para el Ragnarok, muchos sabían del poder que tenía la Boosted Gear como una de las 13 Longinus, esta en concreto doblaba el poder del usuario cada 10 segundos llegando hasta límites en los que el propio usuario tendría la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar y derrotar a un dios. Y eso beneficiaba a Loki en sus planes para desatar el Ragnarok

Pero para eso se necesitaba entrenamiento y habilidad, y eso conllevaba a que si Loki quería incluir a Issei en sus planes debería retrasar el Ragnarok y entrenarlo

Pensó en lo ventajoso que sería tener al actual Sekiryuutei a sus órdenes, además así le sería mucho más fácil enfrentar a los dioses nórdicos, aunque tendría que tener mucho cuidado y mantener en secreto el estatus del niño de los ojos del resto de dioses nórdicos

Tomada ya la decisión, decidió recoger al pequeño castaño y llevárselo a un lugar más seguro, su hogar en Asgard

Ya era de noche en Londres, y en el salón de la residencia Shidou se encontraban los padres de Irina, Touji y Yukari Shidou tomando un té, aunque esta última se notaba un poco preocupada ya que su amiga Mikoto aún no la había llamado de que Hiroshi, Issei y ella ya habían llegado a Oslo

Touji notando la expresión de preocupación en la cara de su esposa decidió tranquilizarla

-Yukari cariño estate tranquila, de seguro que se han olvidado de llamar porque decidieron hacer un poco de turismo por Oslo-decia Touji en un intento de relajar a su esposa, aunque el también se sentía un poco intranquilo

-Lo sé...pero aún así me extraña, Mikoto no suele ser olvidadiza-respondia Yukari a su esposo

-Bueno...vamos a ver un poco la tele, ya verás como cuando menos te lo esperes suena el teléfono-decia Touji mientras encendía la tele en un canal donde emitían un concurso

Touji y Yukari se centraron en ver dicho programa hasta que hubo una interrupción debido a una noticia de última hora

-"Sentimos la interrupción, pero debemos informarles de que el avión que había despegado desde el aeropuerto de Heathrow en Londres a las diez de la mañana, y que tenía como destino Oslo se ha estrellado a 100km de dicha ciudad"-resumía el presentador de las noticias

Un silencio sepulcral llegó al salón de los Shidou al oir dicha noticia, hasta que fue Yukari quién decidió hablar

-T-touji...e-ese es el vuelo e-en el que iban-decía con voz quebrada Yukari intentando asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar

Por su parte, su marido no reaccionaba aún no creía lo que escuchaba

-"Las autoridades nos informan de que probablemente la causa del accidente haya sido el fuerte temporal que azotaba la zona en ese momento. También informan de que están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a algun superviviente, aunque temen de que alguna parte del avión se haya hundido en el lago Mjøsa que se encuentra cercano al valle. Por ahora, no han dado un número oficial de víctimas. Nuestras más sinceras condolencias a las familias y amigos de las víctimas de este trágico accidente, les mantendremos informados de alguna novedad que surja. Muchas gracias"

En el mismo momento en el que presentador se despidió, otro momento de silencio llenó el salón

-Touji...ellos están...-decia la madre todavía sin poder creérselo

-N-no te preocupes Yukari...ellos son fuertes, de seguro que...-intentaba decir el hombre hasta que su mujer lo interrumpió

-Touji tu has visto las mismas imágenes que yo...el estado en el que quedo el avión...¿Acaso crees que alguien haya podido sobrevivir a eso?...responde con sinceridad por favor-preguntaba y pedia la mujer a su marido ya no pudiendo reprimir las lágrimas

El hombre después de oír las palabras no podía negar lo evidente, las imágenes que vieron del estado en el que acabó el avión no eran para nada esperanzadoras

-N-no-respondía Touji apretando los puños y intentando no llorar por la desgracia que azotó a sus amigos y al hijo de estos, que Yukari y él mismo consideraba como un hijo más

Ambos no se dieron cuenta del sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose y dando paso a una niña de pelo castaño claro y ojos violetas que volvía después de ir a jugar con sus primos y su tía al parque

Esta se dirigió hacia el salón al ver que sus padres no la habían escuchado entrar, pero al abrir la puerta lo siguiente que escuchó la dejó congelada en el lugar

-Touji, ¿Como le vamos a decir a Irina que Issei-kun...está muerto-decia Yukari cabizbaja limpiandose las lágrimas

La pequeña Irina al escuchar lo último que dijo su madre, su cuerpo se quedó tieso, quería moverse pero sus músculos no le respondían llegando al punto de soltar el regalo que le había hecho su tía

El ruido que provocó dicho regalo al caer al suelo alertó a los padres de la presencia de alguien en la casa, se giraron hacia la puerta y abrieron la boca sorprendidos al ver a su hija inmóvil y que ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia

-I-irina querida...¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-preguntaba Yukari a su hija intentando poner una voz tranquila mientras que el padre ponía una pequeña sonrisa, ambos esperando que la pequeña no hubiera escuchado algo

-O-oka-san...¿Que...que has dicho?-preguntaba Irina a la vez que su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos

Ambos padres dudaron por un momento en que decirle a su hija, compartieron y con un solo asentimiento se entendieron. Sabían que esto le haría daño a Irina, pero tarde o temprano ella se daría cuenta

-Verás Irina...el avión en el que iban Issei-kun y sus papás...sufrió...unos problemas y ellos...ya no están-decia la madre con lágrimas en los ojos intentando explicar de la forma más suave posible a su hija de lo ocurrido

-¿Y-ya no están?

-Si...Issei-kun y sus padres...están...están muertos-explicaba Touji a su hija diciendo lo último en un susurro audible

-...no...no...no...NO! Mientes!-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña Irina, comenzando a soltar por su ojos de color violeta

-Irina...-intentaba hablar su madre pero fue callada por su hija

-Mientes!...Issei-kun n-no está...el no...el dijo que iba a llamar h-hoy...el no puede estar...Issei-kun no...-seguía balbucando Irina como podía entre sollozos has que no pudo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando

De inmediato su madre fue hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, el cuál la pequeña no tardó en corresponder

-Sshh cariño...ya pasó...ya pasó-decia Yukari mientras susurraba palabras reconfortantes en el oído de la pequeña para que dejase de llorar, a la vez que su esposo también se unía en el abrazo

-...es mi culpa...-decía Irina en un susurro audible para sus padres al estar justo al lado de ella

-¿Tu culpa? Mi pequeño ángel, por supuesto no es...-intentaba decir Touji

-Si lo es!...fui yo quien c-convenció a Issei-kun y a sus padres, de que v-vinieran con nosotros...si no lo hubiera hecho, el seguiría vivo...fui yo quien mató a Issei-kun...fui yo...fue mi culpa...-seguia diciendo la pequeña ojivioleta como si estuviera en un trance

Los padres intensificaron su abrazo sobre ella y dejaron que descargara todas las lágrimas que tuviera

Después de quince minutos llorando en los brazos de sus padres, la pequeña Irina se quedó dormida y su padre fue el encargado de dejarla en su habitación

-Este día ha sido muy largo...solo espero que con el tiempo Irina lo supere-decía para sí mismo y en voz baja Touji mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación

Esa misma noche en Asgard, cierto niño de pelo castaño y ojos marrones despertaba en una pequeña cama

-¿D-donde estoy?...Oka-san...Otou-san-decía Issei agarrándose la cabeza y aguantando el dolor

-Oh, asi que ya has despertado-eran las palabras de una voz que procedía desde la puerta

El pequeño Issei se giró solo para ver a un hombre, que aparentaba estar cerca de los treinta años, pelo azul plateado largo, ojos de un tono amarillo dorado y que vestía una larga túnica blanca

-S-señor...¿Quien es usted?...¿Dónde estoy?...¿Y mis padres?-preguntaba Issei al desconocido hombre

-Dime chico...¿Crees en los mitos?-preguntaba Loki con un sonrisa misteriosa

-¿M-mitos?-repetía dudoso el castaño

-Si mitos, lo sobrenatural y todo eso-decia Loki mientras avanzaba hacia la cama del castaño-dime...¿Si te digo que soy el dios Loki...¿Que me dirías?

Ante lo dicho por Loki, Issei se quedó pensativo. Su padre le contaba varias historias de mitos para dormir, y en algunas recordó que nombraba a un tal Loki, sobretodo en las que aparecían Odin y Thor

-Dios Loki...¿Como el de la mitología nórdica?-preguntó el castaño sorprendiendo un poco al peliazul por su reacción

-Ese mismo, me sorprende que alguien de tu edad sepa de mitología-comentaba el dios nórdico

-Bueno...mi padre antes de dormir me contaba varias historias sobre mitos, y en algunas te nombraba-respondía Issei-aunque muchas veces me quedaba dormido al poco de que empezara y no las terminaba de escuchar jejeje-decia ahora un poco avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca

Ante esto, Loki no pudo evitar que una gota anime saliera de su cabeza

-Pero...etto...¿Podría responder a mi preguntas...ehm...¿Loki-sama? Por cierto, yo soy Issei Hyodo-decia Issei lo último con un poco de duda no queriendo ser irrespetuoso ante un dios nórdico

Loki se recompuso rápidamente y decidió responder a las preguntas del pequeño Hyodo

-Veamos, respondiendo por orden a tus preguntas. Ya te he dicho que soy Loki. Estás en mi hogar aquí en la ciudad de la mitología nórdica, Asgard y respecto a tus padres...no lo sé, solo te encontré a ti inconsciente-resumía Loki mientiendo en lo último no queriendo decirle la verdad al pequeño sabiendo que las Sacred Gear responden a los sentimientos y deseos del portador, sobretodo siendo esta una tipo dragón

Y en un niño de unos siete u ocho años...no quería arriesgarse

-Y-yo...solo recuerdo estar en un avión...y este descendía muy rápido, creo que tuvimos un accidente...¿Usted cree que estén bien?

-Te lo repito de nuevo, no lo sé. Pero quizá hayan salido ilesos de ese accidente-respondía Loki ocultando la verdad del pequeño Issei

-Si es así entonces tengo que ir a buscarlos, de seguro que están preocupados-decia Issei apurado por ver a sus padres

-Me temo que no puedo dejarte-decía Loki mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué no?!-exclamaba un tanto cabreado el castaño al dios nórdico por no dejarle ir con sus padres

-Por la simple y llana razón de que acabas de entrar en el mundo sobrenatural, si te dejo ir ahora, de seguro en unos años tu familia sufrirá ataques de otros seres sobrenaturales al sentirse atraídos por tu Sacred Gear

-¿Otros seres sobrenaturales? ¿Sacred Gear?-cuestionaba dudoso el ojimarrón

Loki comprendiendo mas dudas que asolaban la cabeza del infsnte decidió seguir con su explicación

-Si la mitología nórdica existe...¿Por qué no el resto de las mitologías?. Las Sacred Gear son artefactos creados por mismo dios de la biblia, estos artefactos suelen tener como portadores a gente que presente un porcentaje de sangre humana. Por supuesto el resto de seres sobrenaturales de la biblia también existen como los Ángeles, Demonios o Ángeles Caídos, sin dejar atrás por supuesto a otras razas como los Youkais o los Vampiros...-y así durante varios minutos el dios nórdico llenó la cabeza del pequeño con información sobre el mundo sobrenatural

Al acabar dicha información, Loki tenía que reprimi que una risa burlona saliera de sus labios, la causa era que Issei se encontraba en la cama semidesmayado por intentar asimilar tanta información

-Pero entonces...¿Que puede hacer para no poner a mis padres en peligro?-preguntaba el castaño no queriendo que sus padres fueran atacados por su culpa

-Puedes quedsrte aquí en Asgard, vivirias aquí y te entrentaría, aunque también deberías ir a la academia de Asgard-proponía Loki comenzando su plan

-¿E-en serio puedo?-preguntaba Issei al ver que un dios le ofrecía asilo en su casa

-Por supuesto, de hecho para la semana ya podrías ir a la academia

-¿Por qué para la semana?-cuestionaba dudoso

-Es lo que tardaré en darte las lecciones más básicas sobre Asgard, el árbol Yggdrasil, los diferentes mundos de Asgard y mucho más-decía Loki con una sonrisa malvada y chasqueando sus dedos haciendo aparecer una pizarra, no quería que el niño fuera un inculto, pero también desaprovecharia la ocasión para hacerlo sufrir un poco-Comencemos

En ese momento, Issei sabía que esa semana sería larga y dura...

Y no se equivocaba

Después de la ardua semana de enseñanza en casa, y también de alguna que otra sesión de entrenamiento, donde lo máximo de magia que pudo realizar el castaño fueron pequeños círculos mágicos de defensa que solo duraban cinco segundos

Loki sabía que al ser un humano y no haber tenido contacto ninguno con la magia sería más difícil para este, por lo que aún no sabría cuándo sería capaz de poner en funcionamiento su plan principal

Ahora mismo vemos a un Issei dentro de la academia de Asgard, el como Loki consiguió inscribirlo aquí sin llamar la atención, no lo sabía

Este estaba esperando a que le dieran paso para presentarse ante la clase

Cuando la profesora le dio la orden de que podía pasar, este al entrar pudo ver a varios niños y niñas de su misma edad, la mayoría de ellos asgardianos, aunque también unos pocos elfos y elfas tanto oscuros como de luz y algún que otro enano

Aunque fueran un infierno las clases que le dio Loki acabaron siendo útiles

Después de presentarse, a todo el mundo le llamó la atención su nombre ya que no sonaba muy nórdico

Sobretodo captó la atención de una pequeña niña que se encontraba sola en una mesa para tres, esta niña tenía el pelo largo de color platino con dos cintas de un color lila claro a ambos lados de su pelo y ojos de un tono azul claro

La pequeña ojiazul estaba algo deprimida hoy ya que la única amiga que tenía en la academia, Brunilda, no venía desde hace un par de días, por lo que se sentía sola ya que al menos con ella podía hablar de algunas cosas tranquilamente, también era la única que no se burlaba de ella

Esto se debía a que cuando tenía cinco años en las pruebas para ser la futura cabeza de familia de su clan, pero no consiguió la magia necesaria por lo que acabó siendo su primo quién acabó el heredero

Eso sumado a que tanto su padre como su madre estaban continuamente realizando misiones para los dioses nórdicos, esta se crió con su abuela Göndul, otra de las pocas personas que la intentaba ayudar en todo

Desde el incidente de la prueba, ella decidió enfocarse a la magia. Lo que provocó que muchos a excepción de Brunilda la vieron como una rara por lo que no querían relacionarse con ella. Por fuera parecía que a ella no le importara ni lo más mínimo, cuando por dentro solo tenía ganas de llorar

Esta al ver que el chico se acercaba a su mesa, escondió su cara en el libro, esperando no llamar la atención de él

Una vez que Issei se sentó al lado de la pequeña ojiazul, no pudo evitar pensar que era muy linda, en verdad desde que llegó a Asgard todas las mujeres que había visto le parecían hermosas

Después de todo esto era el mundo sobrenatural, así que todo debía ser sobrenatural...

Esa era la línea de pensamientos del castaño

La pequeña ojiazul al ver que el chico dirigió su mirada hacia ella se tenso un poco más

-H-hola me llamo Hyodo Issei...¿Y tu?-preguntaba el ojimarron un tanto nervioso

-Rossweisse-fue la simple respuesta que dio la peliplatina, mientras seguía atenta a su libro esperando que, o el chico se burlara

-¿De que es el libro que estás leyendo?-preguntó el niño queriendo sacar un tema de conversación con la niña

-¿Eh?-fue la respuesta de la peliplatina al ver que el castaño no se estaba burlando de ella, una vez se recompuso decidió responder

-S-sobre los diferentes mundos alrededor de Asgard-respondia un tsnto tímida la niña

-Oh ya veo, si mal no recuerdo son el propio Asgard, Alfheim, Muspellheim, Svartalfheim, Midgard, Vanaheim, Helheim, Jötunheim y...creo que me falta uno...-decía pensativo Issei recitando uno por uno los diferentes mundos después de aprenderlos en las clases de Loki

-Niflheim, ese era el que te quedaba-decía con más confianza Rossweisse-es raro que alguien se sepa tan bien los diferentes mundos

-Bueno...en verdad, al principio era muy aburrido pero una vez comienzas...supongo que te pica la curiosidad jejeje-decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Después de ese pequeño momento, las clases continuaron y ambos niños siguieron hablando sobre diversas cosas, sean relacionadas con la historia de Asgard o personales

Rossweisse no supo el porqué le contó sobre todo lo que le pasó tras la ceremonia de su familia y la burla que sufría de otros compañeros

-Tch, que idiotas-decia Issei entre dientes al escuchar la historia de boca de Rossweisse que intentaba no llorar

-Escúchame Rossweisse-volvía a hablar el castaño captando la atención de la ojiazul-demostrémosles a todos que se equivocan contigo-decia Issei consiguiendo una mirada confundida de la niña

-¿A que te refieres Issei?-preguntaba extrañada Rossweisse

-De que nos convertiremos en los más fuertes, yo en el einherjar más fuerte y tu en la valquiria más fuerte ¿Trato?-preguntaba Issei mientras estrechaba la mano hacia la pequeña peliplatina

Rossweisse no pudo evitar asombrarse con la seguridad que mostraba Isse diciendo esas palabras, eso sumado a que le estaba estrechando la mano con una sonrisa verdadera

La pequeña sintió como su corazón se aceleró por un momento y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rojizo, por lo que, se dispuso a estrechar la mano Issei

-Trato-decia Rossweisse con una hermosa sonrisa

-Pues que así sea Rossweisse

-Rose...

-¿Eh?

-P-puedes llamarme Rose, es más corto y c-cómodo-explicaba Rossweisse un poco tímida mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Ya veo, entonces tu también puedes llamarme Ise

-Está bien...Ise

Fin! Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Algo que mejorar?, bueno eso siempre jajaja

Ahora un aviso, a los que estéis esperando las actualizaciones de "HOTD:Apocalipsis" y "El salvador de la Región Especial", no os preocupéis, serán las siguientes actualizaciones que haga sin falta. Pero quería darle prioridad a este pequeño proyecto junto con Benito Camelas

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Aviso

Hola a todos, se que no actualizo uno de mis fics desde septiembre del año pasado, pero tiene una explicacion que os dare ahora.

Voy a dejar FanFiction y me ire a la plataforma de Wattpad. ¿por que?

LLevo desde noviembre del año pensando sobre esto y es que me siento mas comodo escribiendo en Wattpad que aqui en fanfiction, alli puedo añadir videos, gifs, imagenes y muchas mas opciones que aqui no son posibles

Si quereis seguir leyendo mis fics tendra que ser en Wattpad desde ahora. Tambien entendere a aquellos que dejen de leerlos, despues de todo no os estoy obligando a punta de pistola que leais mis fics

No tengo mucho mas que decir, tan solo que alli en Wattpad me encontrareis como "Tacbon20" tambien. Creo que sobra decir que ninguna de mis historias queda en adopcion ya que subire cada una a Wattpad a su debido tiempo y con correciones hechas

Con todo esto dicho me despido

Nos vemos en Wattpad


End file.
